


iTunes Challenge 10: Let It In Your Body and The Party Don't Stop

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 10: Beat Drop- Simon Curtis</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 10: Let It In Your Body and The Party Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you write quick fic for the first ten songs on shuffle

Adam led Tommy onto dance floor of the club, the pounding beat echoing around both of them.  
“Are you actually going to dance baby?” Adam spoke directly into Tommy’s ear. Tommy laughed out loud.  
“You’re kidding right?” Tommy asked, incredulous.  
“Not at all. I want to see you dance,” He whispered roughly and began to nuzzle in closer to the side of Tommy’s neck.  
“There’s no way in hell that’s happening,” He said, breathless.  
“Oh really? I can think of a way…”He licked up to Tommy’s ear and pulled his hair back to nibble on it. Tommy let out a soft moan and pushed into Adam’s chest but he suddenly found that Adam wasn’t there anymore. He spun around to see Adam had moved closer to the writhing mass of dancing bodies. He beckoned Tommy with one finger.  
“You’re gonna have to meet me in the center of the dance floor if you want more of where that came from baby,” He winked. Tommy screwed up his face. Unfair bastard. He unhappily stomped over to where Adam was and let him pull his unwilling body into the crowd. Adam began to slowly grind against him and he felt his shame begin to dissipate. That is until Adam pulled away again.  
“Come on baby. You can do it. Dance with me,”  
“I can’t. I don’t have any rhythm,” Tommy explained, helplessly.  
“Well then find some because this is my jam,” Bad Romance began to play over the floor and Tommy rolled his eyes. Adam pulled him closer and whispered into his ear.  
“You don’t need rhythm. Just let the music into you. Feel the beat inside you like you feel me inside you…” Tommy closed his eyes and tried to do as Adam requested. He tried to move his body with the beat, slowly twisting his hips and grabbing onto Adam’s shoulder. Adam grinned and began to grind into him like before. Tommy found the movement easier and easier as he and Adam danced together. He let out a gasp when Adam reached around to grab at his ass and pushed even closer. Adam used his other hand to grab Tommy’s face and drag him into a breath-stealing, tongue-sucking kiss. When they finally separated, Tommy struggled to regain his breathing for a moment before shooting Adam a heated stare.  
“Gonna follow through on your promise baby boy? You wanna give it to me right here on the dance floor? With everyone watching?” Adam answered with a growl and pulled Tommy’s face back up to his to steal another kiss before hissing in his ear.  
“Bathroom. Now,”  
“What? You don’t want everyone to see?” Tommy taunted.  
“I think I want you all to myself for tonight,”


End file.
